It is well known in modern arthroscopic surgery that certain tissue can most easily be cut using a so-called backbiter instrument. These instruments have a cutting member which operates in a rearward manner, that is toward the proximal end of the instrument, and pivot to a closed position after backing into the tissue to be cut. Typically, these instruments look like either a reverse scissors or in one instance provide for a serrated moveable jaw member which punches or cuts the tissue into a cavity within the body of the instrument.
These instruments strive toward a low profile which enables them to be inserted through a smaller opening, while at the same time wanting to achieve the best cutting position and ease of use, while maintaining full control over the cutting or punching operation.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved backbiting medical instrument or punch which facilitates the cutting operation while maintaining a low profile, reliable operation, and ease of use.